Question: If $x \veebar y = 5y+2$ and $x \triangleright y = xy+3x-y$, find $2 \veebar (2 \triangleright -4)$.
First, find $2 \triangleright -4$ $ 2 \triangleright -4 = (2)(-4)+(3)(2)-(-4)$ $ \hphantom{2 \triangleright -4} = 2$ Now, find $2 \veebar 2$ $ 2 \veebar 2 = (5)(2)+2$ $ \hphantom{2 \veebar 2} = 12$.